Out of work but never alone
by VincentGrimm
Summary: Sephiroth get's fired as does Zack. Zack's firing was due to a comment made by Sephiroth and so he holds Sephiroth responsible. Trying to get Sephiroth to Lighten up is not as easy as Zack once thought...
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - the untouchables

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth was sat in the head of Shin Ra's office wondering what was up and why he was sat in an office of a short fat man at almost half-three in the morning. The short fat man in question walked in and shuffled across the room and sat in the leather chair. Sephiroth should have got to his feet as the president entered but Sephiroth was quite vain and thought himself too good to be courteous for a politician. This was the reason the president had called him there, Sephiroth was growing too powerful and so the president was about to blow a massive hole in his sails to let the wind out; who ever said Sephiroth was unbeatable? "General Sephiroth" said the president sitting forwards to shake hands with the twenty four year old general

"What is the trouble?" asked Sephiroth

"You are" said the president eyes flashing "Effective immediately, you are fired" the president said nothing after these words in order to let them sink in. Immediately he could see the death of a general as the light in Sephiroth's eyes vanished as his dream of Supreme Commander of the Soldier forces vanished. Some say that the President was over exaggerating his power when he fired Sephiroth just as Sephiroth over exaggerated his powers as untouchable. Sephiroth's grip increased on the chair, this grip would have shattered the forearm of a strong adult male. "I'm what?" asked Sephiroth sitting up straighter "Fired, Sephiroth" said the president talking to Sephiroth as though he was a slow child. The president smiled, he was so powerful in his minds eye. Sephiroth imagined himself jumping forwards and decapitating the president. The president picked up on this and moved out of arms reach. "Why?" asked Sephiroth

"Your services are on longer required" said the President "You are a good general but we have too many of them and so you are expendable" Sephiroth got to his feet and towered over the president who stood up straighter making himself taller to a mere five foot seven while Sephiroth stood at six foot two. Sephiroth lifted him off the floor with his left hand by the throat "Listen here fat man" said Sephiroth pulling the president towards him "I recommend you reinstate me" guards came into the room and pointed their guns at Sephiroth. Sephiroth knew that the bullets wouldn't hurt him but he did not feel like spending a night digging bullets from his torso. He threw the president over the desk, the president landed in his chair which rolled across the room before it crashed into the window at the back of the office. Sephiroth whirled around making his coat fan out dramatically before swiping up his sword and storming out of the office "You'll regret this fat man" he remarked as he walked through the door

"I'm not fat!" shouted the president "I'm just withholding water!" he said pathetically

"More like withholding pies" muttered Sephiroth sweeping out of the room. Zack, dressed in his Shin-Ra uniform sniggered but quickly muffled it but not soon enough "You find him funny?" shouted the president "Then you are fired too!" he shouted. Zack was going to argue but left it and ran to catch up with Sephiroth. Sephiroth had taken the stairs and Zack had to sprint to keep up with the grey haired individual. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Zack as they walked across the foyer

"What do you mean we?" asked Sephiroth stopping near the desk

"Seeing as you got me fired, I guess I'm stuck with you" said Zack. Sephiroth shook his head

"No deal" said Sephiroth "You got yourself fired now go play on the train tracks" Sephiroth turned to leave but Zack cut him off "Come on!" he said "Please"

"No" said Sephiroth trying to step around him but Zack cut him off

"Stop being all lone-wolfy" said Zack stepping forwards making Sephiroth step back absent minded

"Right then" said Sephiroth grabbing Zack by the collar and lifted him off the ground "You are really annoying now move!" commanded Sephiroth throwing Zack a few feet back. Zack rolled back to his feet and ran and cut Sephiroth at the doors "You're a pussy" said Zack. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, bitch" said Zack "Now let me go with you!" This expression was heard wrongly by everyone in the foyer and it brought a lot of suspicious glances "Not like that" said Zack looking at the others. Sephiroth tried stepping around Zack but Zack pushed him back, big mistake. "If you don't let me join you I'll kick your ass!" shouted Zack. Sephiroth struck so fast that the air hissed around him. He struck Zack simply in the centre of his chest and sent him crashing through the doors of the Shin-Ra building which exploded in a shower of safety glass and bent steel. Zack rolled backwards down the steps and simply lay there about to pass out. The last image he saw was Sephiroth sweeping past him as silent as a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Let sleeping dog's lie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth boarded the train without paying as he still had his general identification and he was feared and idolised and so he rarely paid for just about anything. The train rattled across the mega city until it slowed to a stop at the station near his apartment. Sephiroth did not have a car as he preferred to walk. After signing countless autographs on the small stretch between his home and the station he finally fished out his key and slipped into his apartment. Sephiroth removed his coat and threw it across the room onto its hanger and dropped his sword upon the desk and leaped landing on his couch. Sephiroth lay there smiling as he was perfectly comfortable. A knock awoke him hours later, Sephiroth looked over at the chrome clock that hung on the wall 5:22AM it displayed "You bastard" he muttered getting to his feet and crossing to the door still half asleep he threw it wide open halfway through a yawn "Yeah" he started. A fist struck him hard and caught him off guard. Sephiroth landed on his backside "There, now we're even" said Zack stepping into the room and closing the door behind him "Not you" said Sephiroth lying down on the floor "Please god, anyone but this guy" said Sephiroth. Zack lounged on Sephiroth's sofa

"So where's my room?" asked Zack. Sephiroth upended the sofa with one hand sending Zack crashing into the coffee table. Sephiroth got to his feet and looked down at the soldier who lay on his coffee table. "right then, let me make this perfectly clear" said Sephiroth "I don't like you, I don't know your name and you are trespassing so if you don't get out of my house I'm going to rip your head off" said Sephiroth

"My name is Zack and this is not a house it's a two floored flat known as a maisonette" said Zack

"My life is complete now that I know that" said Sephiroth sarcastically "But you are still here" Zack ran up the flight of stairs chased by Sephiroth and dived into Sephiroth's bed. "Comfy, how much would this bed cost?" asked Zack. Sephiroth grabbed his leg and dragged him from the bed

"Please just piss off" said Sephiroth. Zack bit his leg and dived back into his bed

"Nah, this apartment's soooo perfect" said Zack. Sephiroth groaned in annoyance

"What do I have to do to get you out of my apartment?" asked Sephiroth "As killing you just doesn't appeal to me" he paused then added "at the moment"

"Let me stay here a night then we'll be vigilantes" said Zack. Sephiroth shook his head and lay down on the bed next to Zack "Not a chance" said Sephiroth

"why not?" asked Zack rolling over to face Sephiroth

"Because I hate you" said Sephiroth. Zack rolled over again lying on top of Sephiroth "And this is really uncomfortable" said Sephiroth "I'm homophobic" he added before throwing Zack off the bed.

"I'm not gay either I just knew it would annoy you" said Zack smiling

"Just fuck off" said Sephiroth rolling over rolling himself up in his blanket. Zack rolled Sephiroth off the bed with a loud thud. "You get the blanket, I get the bed" said Zack lying down on Sephiroth's bed. Sephiroth stood up looking down at Zak. _This is really not a good idea, just destroy him and get it over with_ thought Sephiroth. Sephiroth picked up Zack and threw him bodily across the room where he crashed into the wall then landed on Sephiroth's chest of drawers "Now that was your last chance" said Sephiroth clearly angry. Zack knew that he was in mortal peril as Sephiroth was tense causing his muscles to bulge more than usual, Sephiroth's eyes glowed dangerously and Zack saw his pupils contract as they honed in on their target. _I'm gonna die _thought Zak as Sephiroth picked up a knife from his bedside table "Hey, I was just kidding with all of this" said Zack walking backwards towards the door

"It's too late" said Sephiroth in a low cold voice, outside lightning flashed lighting up Sephiroth's skeletal features simultaneously thunder boomed overhead shaking the building "It's time for you to die, Zack" Sephiroth put an awful lot of stress on Zack's name. Zack bolted for the door but Sephiroth made it first. With his left hand Sephiroth slammed him against the wall and with his right hand the knife came shooting up towards Zack's stomach with lightning speed. Zack saw the knife come shooting up and he knew that within seconds he would be another small notch added to Sephiroth's body count.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Isn't it great when old friends drop in?

Sephiroth paused as the doorbell rang. Zack let out a deep breath but quickly sucked it back in as his skin touched the knife tip, "Who is that?" asked Sephiroth indicating towards the door with the knife "Chinese" gasped Zack, throat still in a tight grip

"Chinese?" repeated Sephiroth

"Yeah" gasped Zack again "I thought, you know, you might be hungry after your firing" Sephiroth smiled despite himself and shook his head.

"That's wise" he said "Bribe me with food and hope that it works"

"Did it?" asked Zack ready to bolt if Sephiroth said no

"Yeah" said Sephiroth "This once" Zack sighed "But if you annoy me again" added Sephiroth. He twirled and threw the knife that whizzed through the air faster than Zack could track it and it embedded itself in a small book barely the size of Zack's hand, dead centre too. "Show off" called Zack after the departing Sephiroth. Sephiroth righted the sofa and set out all the food on plates upon the table. "Good choice" commented Sephiroth holding up the bowl to Zack

"Thanks mate" said Zack. Sephiroth lowered his bowl and looked around for a weapon of some sort "I mean" quickly stammered Zack "Thank you, Sephiroth" Sephiroth laughed, it was high and cold, "You'd do well to remember that" said Sephiroth. The two of them ate a meal that would have fed a family of four before sitting around talking. "So, Sephiroth" started Zack lounging on Sephiroth's armchair "What makes you such a great General?" asked Zack. Sephiroth frowned

"Not getting fired would have been a good start," said Sephiroth Zack laughed looking at Sephiroth "Besides not getting fired, how'd you become such a good fighter?"

"Training" said Sephiroth getting to his feet

"Yeah right" said Zack watching Sephiroth who walked to the other side of the room and removed the knife from the book before walking back towards Zack who sat up straighter "Show me what you've got" said Sephiroth tossing the knife to Zack.

"You what?" said Sephiroth

"What are you deficient?" asked Sephiroth "Kill me!" he shouted

"No way" said Zack. Sephiroth smiled

"Sissy" he whispered

"I am not!" shouted Zack and ran at him. Sephiroth kicked the coffee table that collided with Zack's shins knocking him over. A pulse blast rippled through the window, it would have hit Zack dead centre in the back had he not fallen over. Sephiroth was on the move before Zack could hit the floor. He kicked the knife sending it twirling through the air and he caught it on the run. The Shin-Ra soldier on the rappelling rope fired again at Sephiroth but Sephiroth dodged it. Zack looked up just in time to see Sephiroth throw himself out of the apartment window.

Sephiroth grabbed the wire and sliced through it causing the soldier to fall the remaining four floors to ground level. Others were descending and firing at Sephiroth. Using the rope Sephiroth ran along the wall then pushed off arching around before he went slamming into a descending soldier. Sephiroth cut his rope before letting go himself to catch the soldiers pulse rifle. Sephiroth pushed off the wall and crashed through another window into his apartment. By now Zack was in awe, he had never seen such grace in battle, Sephiroth had taken it all in his stride. "Aren't you going to get your sword?" asked Zack as Sephiroth tossed him the rifle

"This will do me," said Sephiroth twirling the knife. They had to wait only seconds before new soldiers came crashing through the windows, guns blazing. Sephiroth and Zack ran forwards to meet them head on. Apparently the Soldiers had only expected Sephiroth to be there and so were suitably surprised when Zack started firing back. Zack moved out of the way as the Soldiers released their rappelling equipment and attacked either Sephiroth or Zack. Sephiroth caught one guard by the helmet and threw him back out of the window before stabbing another one. Zack ducked and blocked as two soldiers went after him rather than Sephiroth who was having quite a good time slapping the soldiers around. One Soldier removed his helmet and Sephiroth recognised him "Aren't you supposed to be in Costa del Sol?" asked Sephiroth raising the bloody knife "I am" replied the soldier "But apparently you have been fired and now there's a bounty on your head for a remark to the president"

"Pies" laughed Zack with a smile

"So you're stupid enough to come and get it," said Sephiroth laughing, "Always were a little slow on the uptake"

"I want to be remembered as the man who took out the great Sephiroth," said the Soldier with a smile raising his rifle "That won't be today," said Sephiroth. The Soldier fired. Quick as a flash Sephiroth grabbed a silver dinner tray and held it in between the pulse pellet and himself. With a deafening clang the bullet rebounded ripping through the soldier. Sephiroth threw the tray hitting another Soldier in the side of the head knocking him out before Zack did a flying kick knocking out the final guard. "Death by dinner tray" commented Zack "Unusual but original" he commented

"Well my apartments destroyed and I have no windows," said Sephiroth

"The trouble of fighting off a riot quad" commented Zack as though he did it every day. Sephiroth shook his head "I guess we're going to yours," said Sephiroth walking towards his closet to get his sword and coat. "We can't go to mine!" said Zack

"Why not?" asked Sephiroth heading towards the door

"No reason" said Zack

"Then we're going to yours" said Sephiroth opening his front door which had a large hole in it. "Fine" said Zack "But I get the bed"

"You wish" said Sephiroth closing the door after them.


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Step up to the challenge

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sephiroth first stepped into Zack's apartment he could have sworn that the Soldiers had attacked here too but apparently this was how it always looked "I'm going home" said Sephiroth turning to walk away

"Your house is destroyed!" said Zack

"Yours isn't much better" said Sephiroth

"Come on, just stay a night" said Zack. Sephiroth paused his house had no windows or a front door, what harm would one night do? "Just for tonight" said Sephiroth "And I get the bed"

_If all goes to plan then you won't be using the bed and if you do I'll make sure you're not alone_ thought Zack "There's a nightclub over the road" said Zack pointing out of the window "Fancy it later"

"Do I look like the night club type of person?" asked Sephiroth

"If you brushed your hair" said Zack. Sephiroth tried slapping him but Zack had expected it and narrowly dodged it. Sephiroth walked around the pokey flat a few times taking in every detail. Sephiroth noted that Zack had two beds, for whatever reason it was Sephiroth was not interested. "So are we going out later?" asked Zack "No" said Sephiroth flicking through the TV channels.

"Come on" said Zack slapping the remote from Sephiroth's hand.

"Hey!" snapped Sephiroth

"Come on man" said Zack "Are you going to sit here all night and watch TV?"

"It sounds like a good idea" said Sephiroth. Zack swore and went for a shower.

After ten to fifteen minutes of showering Sephiroth decided that in retaliation for living like a slob he deserved what was coming to him. Sephiroth got to his feet and went into the bathroom opposite the shower room and flushed the chain. In the next room Zack swore as the water turned ice cold and he slipped from the shower. Sephiroth laughed walking back to watch TV.

"You bastard!" shouted Zack at Sephiroth once he had got dressed

"What?" asked Sephiroth innocently but the crafty smile gave him away.

"Are we going out?" asked Zack

"No" said Sephiroth firmly

"Fine" said Zack, suddenly he was hit by a brainwave "Can I at least have a drink of Champagne?"

"Sure" said Sephiroth. Zack thanked him and walked towards the kitchen "Get me one" said Sephiroth, Zack smiled. A few months ago Zack had brought a woman home and she had shown him something that may have worked on Sephiroth. A drug, but it was not addictive, a small sip and the person would be as high as a kite for ten minutes. Zack had two bottles left, a small one and a 500ml version. Zack made two drinks of Champagne, one full and one half full. Zack topped off the half full one with the drug and stirred it before going back into the living room. Sephiroth necked his drink in one go. Zack hoped that it would work and that Sephiroth wouldn't notice. "Can we go out?" asked Zack noticing no change in Sephiroth

"No you tit" snapped Sephiroth then giggled. Zack bit his bottom lip to make sure he did not laugh. Sephiroth frowned, he had never giggled. He giggled again. Zack closed his eyes and concentrated on not laughing out loud. Sephiroth's eyes snapped to Zack "What have you done?" he said angrily getting to his feet and looking stern. Zack was about to say "nothing" when Sephiroth started laughing, he had been kidding. "Come on, let's go!" said Sephiroth jumping over Zack and his chair and running out of the door. Zack roared with laughter his eyes watering; he couldn't believe that his plan had worked. After collecting the bottle, to keep Sephiroth high, Zack followed the trail to the club; this was going to be a great night.


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - Memories of the Night Before

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth awoke but kept his eyes shut. _My bed's all lumpy _he mused _and I've got a strange tightness around my crotch _he added. Sephiroth opened his eyes and was greeted by auburn. He leant back and noticed that it was hair. Sephiroth sat up and looked down at the person in the bed next to him. He was in Zack's bed and the person in the bed was not Zack _thankfully_ he thought. The young girl looked around seventeen or eighteen. Sephiroth groaned and lay back, the legal age for sex was sixteen but Sephiroth had never given in to temptation in the past; so what had changed? _Zack!_ His mind shouted. Sephiroth swung his bare legs out of bed and stormed over to the door and threw it open. A roar of cheers met him. "Bloody hell" said Sephiroth. Zack's living room was filled with people, twenty or thirty males and around the equal amount of females. "Hail the conquering hero, Aladdin!" sang Zack laughing

"Who's that?" asked Sephiroth indicating to the girl in the bed

"First I'd ask myself; what am I wearing?" said Zack laughing. Sephiroth looked down at his crotch; he was wearing a leopard skin thong. Sephiroth swore and slammed the door stepping back into the room. He could hear people laughing. Sephiroth looked around for his clothes but they weren't there. He quickly ransacked Zack's wardrobe. Zack's clothes seemed the same except for two. A long sleeved black shirt and a pair of deep blue baggy jeans. Sephiroth ditched the thong and put on some of Zack's boxers before putting on the shirt and buttoning it up then he put on the jeans. He put on his socks and shoes before storming back out; Zack was going to pay. Zack was kissing a young woman when Sephiroth grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him off towards the bathroom. Sephiroth flung Zack into the room before storming inside and slamming it behind him. "What did you do to me?" asked Sephiroth

"It's alright, it was just something to get you to loosen up, no side effects" said Zack

"I'd say an auburn young woman is a side effect" said Sephiroth

"What about the other eleven?" asked Zack

"What!" shouted Sephiroth

"Yeah, you made quite a count last night" said Zack "We've got it on video"

"What!" shouted Sephiroth again this time grabbing Zack by the throat

"The; you walking away with the girls separately not the sex" said Zack. Sephiroth threw him back sending him crashing into the bathroom wall. "It was only to get you to lighten up" said Zack massaging his throat

"This is my _lightening_ up" said Sephiroth. A ball of lightning appeared in his hand

"When I said lighten up, I didn't mean lightning" said Zack. Sephiroth fired at him and Zack dived out of the way. The lightning destroyed Zack's shower beyond repair. Sephiroth caught him by the bathrobe and threw him through the bathroom door. Zack collided with his living room wall. People screamed and ran as Sephiroth stepped back through the doorway towards Zack. Zack drew his knife from the bathrobe's pocket and dived at Sephiroth. Sephiroth caught him by the wrist and swung him slamming him into his living room wall. Sephiroth picked him up and threw him sending Zack crashing into his sofa. The auburn girl stepped out wrapped in the bedcovers "You kicking his ass?" she asked looking at Zack

"Yeah" said Sephiroth

"He deserves it, I'll get changed then go shall I?" she asked

"Please" said Sephiroth

"I'll leave my number" she said with a smile.

"How do you do that?" asked Zack

"What?" asked Sephiroth

"It took me all night to get that one woman and she wasn't that much of a babe" said Zack "While you got twelve babes without trying!"

"Just lucky I guess" said Sephiroth sitting down

"The pole dancing was funny though" said Zack pressing play on his video. True enough it was Sephiroth pole dancing. Sephiroth dived at Zack again knocking him and the chair over. They wrestled for a bit until the auburn haired girl came out again. After kissing Sephiroth momentarily she pushed her number into his pocket and walked out. Sephiroth kicked Zack sending him slamming into the television. "I'm going home and you had better not follow me, for your sake" said Sephiroth whirling around and storming out.

Zack rolled over and took a cigarette from a near empty box and lit it. "At least he had fun, for once" said Zack. Sephiroth walked all the way home to his destroyed apartment and stormed inside slamming his front door which fell in half. He quickly phoned up a few engineers who fixed everything in his house, windows, doors etc.

Later that night Sephiroth sat back on his bed looking at the roof, memories of the night before were coming back, he had fun last night he agreed but he was in no hurry for doing it again, his job he needed first and on that chain of thought he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 - If united we stand, then divided they'll fall

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly, it was still dark outside and now the rain had finally hit his area. Through his rain splattered window Sephiroth could see the lamppost on the opposite side of the street. Sephiroth sat there watching the lamppost for quite some time until frantic banging pulled away his rapt attention. Sephiroth swung his legs off the bed and grabbed his sword before pulling open his front door. A young man Sephiroth had seen at Zack's was there. His trousers were muddy and he was soaked through. "Sephiroth" gasped the man

"Yes?" asked Sephiroth

"It's Zack" gasped the man. Sephiroth rolled his eyes but then he noticed the Shin-Ra personnel badge attached to the young mans jacket. Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground "You work for Shin-Ra" snapped Sephiroth

"Yes" gasped the man "That is why I know that Zack is in danger"

"In danger?" questioned Sephiroth

"Yes" gasped the man. Sephiroth set him down and the man began to gulp down large breaths of air

"What's going on?" asked Sephiroth

"A warrant for his removal has been ordered by president Shin-Ra" said the young man

"Removal?" asked Sephiroth

"Are you always this slow?" shouted the man. Sephiroth slapped him "Bitch!" said the man rubbing the side of his head "What do you mean by removal?" Sephiroth thought that he already knew _Death_ he thought.

"They're going to kill him!" said the young man "The special-Ops team has already left for his flat"

"He'll survive" said Sephiroth pushing the young man out of his apartment and closed the door. Sephiroth walked back over to his sofa and lay down before opening a book he had been reading before the whole firing fiasco. _He'll be okay; he can hold his own_ thought Sephiroth _against Special operations? _Replied his pessimistic side _He got himself into this_ he thought _No, you did_ he added. Sephiroth put the book down, he couldn't concentrate. He sat up and walked over to his cupboard and threw it open. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed as he normally did, Zack's clothes were upstairs. "I am going to regret this" he told himself as he put on his black coat and took his fabled weapon.

Zack was scoring with the young girl Sephiroth had been with. Obviously it was a shame for Sephiroth to lose such a woman but he had never called her back and so Zack had taken his chance and scored. Zack and Melissa lay on his couch, fully clothed, kissing. Zack was half way through running his hand underneath her top when the first gas grenade spiralled through his apartment window. Zack gasped and looked up when another three followed the first. Zack took Melissa's hand and they moved towards the bathroom area crouching low. Zack looked back at his living room, he couldn't see anything through the smoke but he knew that Shin-Ra soldiers always wore the helmets which were equipped with scopes that could see through smoke and fog making it easier for them in raids. Sure enough his front door was shot open and soldiers poured in. One threw another smoke grenade in Zack's direction. The grenade was only visible to Zack when it was inches away but Zack managed to catch it and threw it back in the direction of his front door. Zack pushed Melissa into the bathroom and took cover at the side of the doorway. The barrel of a shotgun appeared in the doorway. Zack grabbed it and elbowed the soldier in the face knocking him back. Zack righted the shotgun and shot the soldier before relieving him of his helmet. Zack donned the helmet and dived directly into a fire fight.

Sephiroth sprinted through the rain receiving bizarre looks from people when he would jump over a car or a small truck but Sephiroth did not care about looks from people.

Zack threw the empty shotgun at a soldier before rolling forwards and swiping his feet from beneath him and taking his guns. The soldier slapped his helmet off. Zack was lying there in the centre of the smoke haze, he couldn't even see the soldier at his side. Zack scrambled around for the helmet but a soldier kicked him in the face knocking him back. Zack was rolled onto his stomach and handcuffed. Melissa was dragged screaming from the bathroom where she was handcuffed and driven to her knees. Zack and Melissa knelt handcuffed in the kitchen facing a small visible group of soldiers. One raised his rifle and pointed it at Zack "Where's you bodyguard?" the soldier said laughing

"Right here" said Sephiroth from the doorway.

The soldiers spun around but Sephiroth was too fast. He punched the controls for the air conditioning and rolled into the centre of the soldiers. Two quick flashes of silver and four guards collapsed. Sephiroth spun kicking the rifle from a soldier hands before running him through. Sephiroth threw his sword into the air and punched the guards attacking from either side, dazing them, before catching the sword and pirouetting and cutting the two of them in half. Zack swept the feet from beneath the guard in front of him Sephiroth dived forwards running his sword through the fallen guard and through the floor. The guard was about to scream but Sephiroth stamped on his head crushing his skull. The Air condition filtered away the last of the smoke leaving Zack's house a bloody mess. "Thanks" said Zack as Sephiroth snapped the handcuffs them Melissa's. "You're amazing" said Melissa hugging Sephiroth. Sephiroth withdrew his sword from the guard and kicked the body. "Special-Operations" said Sephiroth indicating to the white star on the arm of the black Soldier uniform. "Don't they need special orders to attack someone?" said Zack

"Yes" said Sephiroth "Only Hojo and President Shin-Ra are allowed to authorise them"

"Were you ever a part of their team?" asked Zack

"When I was nineteen" said Sephiroth

"When did you join soldier?" asked Zack amazed

"Eighteen" said Sephiroth. Zack laughed

"You've definitely got the killing spirit" said Zack "In the good way of course" he added

"We need to get out of here" said Sephiroth

"Where are we going to go?" asked Zack

"You can come to mine" said Melissa

"I mean out of this city" he said

"Where?" asked Zack

"Nibelheim" said Sephiroth heading for the door

"One more thing" said Zack to Sephiroth

"Yes?" asked Sephiroth without turning around

"Thanks, mate" said Zack

"It's alright, friend" said Sephiroth walking out of the apartment. Zack smiled, _Sephiroth was probably a big softie at heart _he thought. He then looked around at the dead soldiers _not that soft he_ added before walking out of the apartment followed by Melissa.


	7. Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 - It's not retreating, it's regrouping; far away from the enemy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth paid for Zack's train ticket and his own "What about me?" Melissa asked

"What about you?" asked Sephiroth "You've got nothing to do with this, you're not under attack from Shin-Ra soldiers or being hunted by a company that you once worked for, piss off" snapped Sephiroth turning and walking away "Zack" she pleaded holding his arm. Zack pulled the carrying strap for his buster sword higher up his shoulder "Sorry love, if the prematurely grey, psychotic, mass murdering, control freak says no, then that's what it is" said Zack kissing her "I wish you could come but this time it's too dangerous"

"You've said that to girls in the past haven't you?" she asked hands on her hips

"Yeah" admitted Zack "Did it sound too rehearsed?"

"Very" she said turning and walking away. Zack shrugged and almost dropped his sword, with a quick swipe he managed to catch it. Zack then turned and climbed aboard the train headed for Nibelheim. Sephiroth had got them first class tickets, of course he had where else would Sephiroth had sat? Zack slumped into the chair next to Sephiroth and put his head against his shoulder. "Hey" said Sephiroth slapping Zack "Bitch" muttered Zack sitting up straight. Slowly the train dragged away from the station and gathered speed until it reached the city limits then opened its engine wide and they set off at a phenomenal speed across the plains towards Nibelheim. Zack looked out of the window at the world as it sped by "Why Nibelheim, Sephiroth?" asked Zack

"It is out of the way, Shin-Ra has no business there apart from the mansion and so it is unlikely there will be any Shin-Ra personnel there at all" said Sephiroth

"And if there is?" asked Zack knowing the answer. Sephiroth indicated to the two substantial swords into the baggage holding area "We must do what we need to survive" said Sephiroth. They sped towards Junon and then into the tunnel which went below the ocean until they reached Costa del Sol "Can we get off?" asked Zack looking at all the women in bikinis. Sephiroth's answer was slamming his head against the window. They sped through Coral until they came to Nibelheim. It was now the middle of the day when they finally arrived at the town of Nibelheim. "It's just as I remember it" said Zack

"Nothing much changes out here" said an old man who was leaning against the fence "No reason, everything is as it should be, peaceful" he said. Sephiroth nodded in agreement and they set off into the centre of the town. People looked out of their windows at Sephiroth and the newcomer. "Sephiroth" said a voice. Sephiroth turned and was face to face with Cloud, well almost face to face. Sephiroth was half expecting to get a hug of Cloud but all Cloud did was hold out his hand. Writers note In this Cloud had become Soldier 1st class but then noticed that he had thrown away the most precious thing in his life, Tifa, and so had quit soldier and returned to Nibelheim

Sephiroth shook Clouds hand "It has been a long time" said Sephiroth. Cloud nodded

"What brings you here?" asked Cloud walking side by side with Sephiroth, completely ignoring Zack.

"Trouble in Midgar and so I have come to get away from it all" said Sephiroth "And yourself?"

"Love" replied Cloud looking and the floor and smiling "True love" he whispered. Sephiroth put his arm around Cloud, a rare gesture of emotion but Sephiroth thought of Cloud as a son almost as Cloud had always looked up to Sephiroth. "Good for you" said Sephiroth "Finally taking an interest in life and not just sitting back and watching the world go by"

"Where will you be staying tonight?" asked Cloud

"Why?" piped up Zack from behind them "You offering?"

"Oh yes, Cloud, Zack, Zack Cloud" said Sephiroth flatly remembering that Zack had come too.

"Nice to meet you" said Cloud

"You too" said Zack shaking his hand

"Yes I am offering" said Cloud "But you two would have to share a room"

"I'm getting the bed" said Zack before Sephiroth could. Sephiroth threw his case hitting Zack in the chest

"You're here with me" said Sephiroth "I get the bed"

"Wrestle you for it" said Zack throwing the case back to Sephiroth

"No" said Sephiroth "Lead on Cloud"

Cloud and Tifa had moved into Tifa's old home. When Sephiroth stepped in Tifa gasped and got to her feet "Mr. Sephiroth!" she said in surprise

"Mr Sephiroth?" said Sephiroth and Zack together

"That sounds wrong" said Zack looking up at Sephiroth

"That's because it is" said Sephiroth "It's just Sephiroth"

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" asked Tifa

"No, thank you" said Sephiroth

"So what brings you to Nibelheim?" asked Tifa "If you don't mind me asking of course" Tifa indicated to a chair and all four of them sat down. "Just needed to get away from the city" said Sephiroth "Since my firing from Soldier things have gone a little hectic"

"You got fired?" said Cloud gasping

"Yes" replied Sephiroth gritting his teeth "But now we are here for peace and quiet"

"Well you've come to the right place" said Tifa

"Well I've come here for peace and quiet" said Sephiroth "Zack has come because he's too scared to be left alone" Zack slapped him

"I have come because it's your fault that I'm being attacked by Special Forces" said Zack.

"True" replied Sephiroth

"Do you think they'll come here looking for you?" asked Tifa

"They probably don't even know that we've left Midgar" laughed Zack.

Back In Midgar.

"Have you located them?" asked the president to Hojo

"Yes" replied the scientist, head bobbing furiously "They are in Nibelheim"

"Nibelheim" repeated the president "Who do we have there?"

"No-one" replied Hojo

"What have you got that we can send there then?" asked the president

"The only things we have are the Turks and the Jenova version 1.1 clone, which is no where near battle worthy" said Hojo

"It's going to have to do" said the president "Have it sent there as soon as possible, I want Sephiroth dead"

"I don't think" started Hojo

"I don't care if you think or not, I want him dead!" shouted the president getting to his feet

"As you wish" replied Hojo walking away.

Back in Nibelheim

Zack and Cloud were out in the square training with each other. Naturally Zack was better but Sephiroth couldn't help noticing that Cloud was pretty good himself with a sword. Sephiroth and Tifa were sat near Tifa's home watching them "Is it true what Zack said?" asked Tifa "That Shin-Ra probably doesn't know that you've left?"

"I bet they know exactly where we are" said Sephiroth holding up his credit card "Why do you think I used this to pay for our tickets?"

"You're planning on them showing up!" said Tifa sitting up. Sephiroth nodded

"They can't bring their entire army out here, once they're weakened I'm going back to Midgar and cutting down the Shin-Ra family tree, they've had control long enough" said Sephiroth.

"Who's going to be in control then?" asked Tifa

"Whoever steps up" said Sephiroth. Cloud managed to knock Zack over and put his sword against Zack's throat "My game" said Cloud helping Zack to his feet. Zack threw his Buster Sword to Cloud

"How does that feel?" asked Zack. Cloud twirled it

"It's a little heavy" said Cloud throwing it up into the air then catching it again "But heavy can be good"

"Sephy-boy, fancy showing us some of your moves?" asked Zack caching the sword as Cloud tossed it back. Sephiroth got to his feet and picked up the Masamune and walked towards them. Cloud and Zack went into their fighting stances facing the oncoming Sephiroth "Do you think you're fast enough?" asked Sephiroth

"Together I think we can defeat you, or at least put up a fight" said Zack. Sephiroth nodded and then he had vanished. As Sephiroth vanished Cloud and Zack were knocked off their feet and slammed against the water tower. Sephiroth was stood a few feet to their left sword drawn. "I thought you were fast enough" said Sephiroth sheathing it. "What was that?" asked Zack sitting up

"Zack look" said Cloud pointing to the Buster Sword. There was a thin dent in the sword where Sephiroth's had connected with it. "Again" said Zack dragging himself to his feet and picking up the sword. Sephiroth took a few steps forwards and slice upwards diagonally. Zack blocked it but the force sent him crashing into the water tower again. Cloud got to his feet and attacked Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked the sword attack and pushed him hard in the chest. Cloud crashed again into the water tower gasping "You two honestly can't beat me" said Sephiroth shaking his head. Flames rippled around Cloud and he grabbed the Buster Sword and sprinted forwards. White hot flames now rippled around his frame and he jumped slicing vertically up Sephiroth. Tifa and Zack gasped as Cloud twirled through the air and landed upon the water tower. Sephiroth shook his head "you try too hard" said Sephiroth. Sephiroth was a blur as he shot around the water tower. Sephiroth pirouetted and sheathed the Masamune. The tower creaked "Oh shit" said Zack running as the water tower collapsed sending Cloud crashing into Zack and they both slid along the floor. Sephiroth smiled watching them get back to their feet "What was that?" asked Cloud

"Just me taking down the tower" said Sephiroth

"No before that" said Zack "What he did" added Zack pointing to Cloud

"Limit Break" said Sephiroth "The ultimate attack by a person"

"What's yours?" asked Zack

"I don't have one" said Sephiroth "I just have the final attack when I'm near defeated"

"When was the last time you used it?" asked Zack

"A few days after never" said Sephiroth with a wry smile. Sephiroth lifted up the water tower and held it in place as people from Nibelheim used timbres to fix it back in place. "Work well done" said Sephiroth. High above them a plane passed over and something dropped from above. A seven foot capsule fell from the sky and crushed the water tower making Zack and Cloud dive forwards while Sephiroth merely looked back. The capsule split down both sides and fell into two. A pale skinned woman of unknown age straightened up. The woman had very pale skin and very long fingers and she wore a long white nightdress. "Who's that?" asked Zack "I have no idea" said Sephiroth. The Jenova clone examined its fingers before quickly drawing its arm back and flicking it forwards. Flames rippled forwards from her fingertips. Sephiroth drenched the flames with water turning them to steam. "You need to try harder" said Sephiroth. Sephiroth shot forwards and cut a large indent into Jenova's waist spilling the ground with blood. Sephiroth wiped the blood off his sword and shook his head "Too easy" said Sephiroth

"You might want to re-phrase that" said Zack raising his Buster Sword as Jenova healed. Jenova shot forwards towards Zack and Cloud. Zack and Cloud attacked together cutting two deep indents in Jenova, Jenova whirled around and grabbed Zack by the back of the neck and threw him through the window into Tifa and Cloud's home. Cloud rolled to avoid a fist before slicing off Jenova's hand. Within seconds it had re-grown. "It's not that powerful" said Sephiroth "Or fast, just re-generating so stay out of reach" he warned. "So what do we do?" asked Cloud

"You'll need the Buster Sword to do more damage to it" said Sephiroth "Then we just slice and dice it until there's nothing left of it"

"How am I supposed to get the sword?" asked Cloud noticing that it was near his home

"I'll distract her" said Sephiroth. Tifa stepped forwards and hit Jenova with a quick combo before getting struck. Tifa crashed through the upstairs window "I thought you said it wasn't strong!" gasped Cloud wanting to run forwards to save Tifa but Sephiroth had his hand on his shoulder. "I guess I was mistaken" said Sephiroth holding his sword aloft "But now it is up to us" said Sephiroth "I'll attack while you get the weapon and attack it with me"

"What about Zack?" asked Cloud

"He's out of the picture" said Sephiroth and attacked. Cloud barely noticed that Sephiroth had gone, he had moved so fast. Jenova tried attacking back but Sephiroth danced, jumped and pirouetted cutting fatal wounds into Jenova but she would not die. Jenova used magic to knock Cloud away from the Buster Sword. Sephiroth tripped up Jenova and stabbed her through the chest nailing her to the ground. Sephiroth put his weight onto the sword keeping her impaled "Grab the sword!" shouted Sephiroth at Cloud. Cloud groaned getting back to his feet slowly "Hurry up!" shouted Sephiroth. Jenova put her hands on the blade of the sword and threw it hard causing the handle to his Sephiroth in the chin and knocking him back. Jenova flipped to her feet and punched Sephiroth in the chest causing him to crash into the next house. Cloud ran forwards and picked up the sword. Jenova looked around and spotted Cloud. The clone grabbed Cloud by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Cloud gasped and stabbed the carbon copy but it made no difference. "Help him!" shouted Tifa from upstairs where she had regained consciousness

"Do it Cloud" said Sephiroth sheathing his sword "Use that power you used on me" Cloud tried but it wasn't working "I can't" he gasped

"Try!" shouted Sephiroth letting go of the sword and folding his arms "You are having no help from me" Cloud continued to try but he could not get it to work. "Please!" shouted Tifa

"No" replied Sephiroth arms still crossed. Cloud was almost about to pass out when he felt the burst of energy flow through him. A quick twirl of the sword and Jenova's arm came away from the body. Flames rippled around him and Cloud did one of the quickest combinations that Zack had ever seen apart from Sephiroth. Jenova stood there watching Cloud, everyone held their breath watching. "I don't think it's dying" said Cloud stepping backwards then Jenova fell into infinitesimal pieces. Cloud lowered his sword and laughed "Congratulations" said Sephiroth "You killed your first regenerate" Sephiroth walked forwards and leaned through the window "You awake?" asked Sephiroth prodding Zack

"Nah" groaned Zack sitting up

"Damn" said Sephiroth "Here I thought you might have died and left me, finally"

"I thought you liked me" said Zack getting to his feet

"You're a good comrade" said Sephiroth "but a bitch to boot" Zack laughed as he jumped back through the window into the square. Cloud handed the sword back to Zack who looked down the blade and saw the blood "Good kill" said Zack

"Thanks" said Cloud

"Any ideas on where it came from?" asked Zack looking up at Sephiroth who was examining the capsule

"Shin-Ra" said Sephiroth straightening up

"They know we're here!" said Zack

"Of course" said Sephiroth "I was hoping they would send something a little more important than an experiment"

"Like what?" asked Cloud

"The Turks maybe" said Sephiroth "But the president probably isn't willing to let us take out his bodyguards"

"They're his bodyguards?" asked Zack surprised

"Among other things" said Sephiroth "They do everything for him, kidnapping etc"

"So what do we do now?" asked Cloud

"We?" asked Zack

"Yeah we" said Cloud "They came to my town, they have to pay"

"Glad to hear it" said Sephiroth "We have to go back to Midgar, see if we can shake the foundations"

"Shake the foundations?" asked Zack following Sephiroth who was walking towards the outskirts of the town "I'm coming" said Tifa catching up with them

"ok then" said Sephiroth "You seem strong"

"So how are we getting back to Midgar?" asked Tifa "Like you said; if you use your credit card we are fully traceable"

"I have more than one" said Sephiroth showing them the card. Again Sephiroth brought train tickets and they caught the train back to the Mega-City and Shin-Ra.


	8. Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 - The boys are back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus was sat around the table with the Turks. He often did this, his father had enrolled him in the Turk training program but he would never end up a soulless killer; he would just have the skills to be one. "Then the woman just looks around at all the bodies and says to me, so I guess you're not room service" said Reno. The others laughed and shook their heads "What are you up to later Rufus?" asked Elena yawning. Rufus looked over at the clock; 11:47 "It is quite late" said Rufus "Haven't you found a place of your own yet?"

"No" said Elena smoothing the creases from her powder blue suit

"Then I guess I'm sleeping on the couch again" said Rufus sounding disgusted by the idea

"I guess you are mate" said Reno putting an arm around Rufus' shoulder "That's the problem with being noble, you tend to end up uncomfortable" Rufus batted his arm away and the others laughed

"She does have a point, we had better get going" said Tseng getting to his feet, the others quickly followed his lead. After bowing to Tseng then each other they left and separated. Many of them had cars but Rufus lived very close and so cars were redundant. Elena linked his arm and put her head against his shoulder as they walked through the dark streets of Midgar. People looked at them then quickly busied themselves; a Turk and the next in the line of the Shin-Ra throne; not people you want to get cross. "You know you don't have to sleep alone" she said smiling sweetly at him

"Sleep next to you?" asked Rufus "Would I wake up with any clothes on?" he asked laughing

"Who said you'd go to sleep with any on?" she joked tugging at his shirt

"I think I'll sleep alone for a few more nights" said Rufus "I don't feel like sharing a bed with you, just yet" he added. "You can share with me" said a voice. Rufus and Elena looked around and were struck with a powerful magic. Elena struck a lamppost bending the steel with the force. Her vision was blurred and she could not move. Rufus skidded along the road before rolling to his feet, shotgun drawn. Zack stepped from the shadows "Sephiroth leant me some power" laughed Zack looking down at Rufus. Zack bowed to Rufus "If you want to live then you'll need a miracle" said Zack, lightning erupting in his palm.

"You need a hospital" said Rufus and fired. Cloud blocked the shotgun blast with Zack's Buster Sword

"No, just backup" said Cloud lowering the sword. Rufus flipped to his feet and tossed the gun aside, this would have to be done in close combat. Rufus walked forwards and dodged Clouds first attack. Rufus struck him across the back of the neck causing him to collapse. Zack stepped forwards and attacked. Rufus slapped his arm aside and almost stabbed him with a knife. Zack caught his knife hand and flipped him onto his back before trying to stamp on him. Rufus kicked him in the chest knocking him back and flipping himself to his feet. "Tseng help!" shouted Elena into her phone "We're under attack!" Cloud kicked the phone from her hand and struck her with the back of his hand. Elena punched him in the groin and grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the face "Get away from me" she shouted rolling backwards and kicking Cloud in the face as she rolled. Elena got to her feet and raised her fists for combat "Come on then" she said. Cloud looked up at Zack and Rufus who were still fighting, he knew that it would not be long before the Turks showed up and then they would not survive. Elena stepped forwards and punched Cloud squarely on the end of his nose. "Jesus!" swore Cloud rubbing his nose.

"That's my boyfriend, bitch" said Tifa spinning Elena around and punching her. A motorbike roared around the corner rode by Reno. The bike skidded to a halt and Reno dismounted drawing his baton as he went. "You guys are in serious trouble" he said firing energy and trying to trap Zack in a pyramid shaped tomb. Zack moved and the burst destroyed a small car, the owner would hardly argue with a Turk. Rufus dived forwards tackling Zack to the ground. Cloud picked up the Buster Sword and attacked Reno. Reno deflected the attack and tried to attack himself. Zack elbowed Rufus and kicked him in the chest knocking him too his feet and jumped up uppercutting Rufus. Elena tried to punch Tifa but Tifa dodged it and punched the blonde knocking her off her feet. Reno and Cloud circled each other until Cloud tried stabbing Reno. Reno kicked the sword aside and tried striking Cloud. Cloud moved but Reno advanced striking him across his head. The attack cut a deep wound in Cloud's head. Cloud stumbled backwards hand over the gash in his head which was pouring blood. Reno ran forwards and kicked him in the face then struck Cloud again across the back creating another deep wound. Tifa jumped and kicked Elena in the back knocking her off her feet and into the wall of a shop before running her head through the double plated glass. Zack got the upper hand on Rufus and started striking his head over and over against the concrete pavement. Cloud tried attacking Reno again but he was very weak now as blood dripped slowly. A black limo came around the corner and the other Turks got out and attacked Tifa and Zack before putting them in the limo, incapacitated of course, before taking them back to Shin-Ra HQ for some serious torture.


	9. Chapter 9

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 - Friends or Foe's?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth was crouched on the edge of the highway that ran opposite the Shin-Ra building. He looked up at the top floors and wondered how it would be best to get to the president. He could either jump from the highway and crash through the window on the eighth floor and fight form there or sneak in from the ground floor. He looked down as a black limousine pulled up, the Turks and Rufus got out dragging a few others. Each of the people being dragged had a bag over their head but Sephiroth recognised one of their asses, he had been kicking it the last few days _Zack_. _Guess we know which way we're getting in_ thought Sephiroth and jumped off the highway. It took him a few seconds to land but by the time he had landed they had closed the large steel doors and locked Sephiroth out. "Shit" said Sephiroth. _I guess it's the front doors after all_ he thought and ran towards the front doors.

Reno sat watching Cloud and Zack who had been locked in a different room to Tifa. "Who are they?" asked Tseng "This bitch" said Reno slapping Zack over the back of the head "Is Zack from Soldier 1st class, he was fired a few days ago"

"And the other one?" asked Tseng

"He was more difficult to track down" said Reno kicking the chair from beneath Cloud "By his eyes you can tell he was in Soldier, his name is Cloud something or other and he too was in Soldier 1st class up until a few months ago when he just up and left" said Reno

"So two Soldiers attacking a Turk and the presidents son" said Tseng "Revenge maybe?"

Cloud shook his head gingerly, they had sealed his wounds with a ballpoint pen heated by a lighter and cauterised the wound while Cloud was awake. "Revenge?" said Cloud "Why do I need revenge?"

"Because you're a blonde bastard who wasn't good enough to join the Turks" said Reno lifting Cloud off the floor by the throat. Tseng kicked Zack in the chest sending him crashing into the wall. "What about you?" asked Tseng "Are you here for revenge?"

"I'm just along for the ride" laughed Zack "And when our partner shows up the lot of you are dead"

"And who's your partner?" laughed Rude who had just entered "Sephiroth maybe?" the Turks laughed

"As a matter of fact" said Zack smiling. Downstairs something exploded in the lobby shaking the building to its foundations. Tseng walked over to the touch screen monitor and punched it activating it. "All the cameras from the ground floor up to the nineteenth are out" said Tseng

"If it is Sephiroth then we need to get to the Presidents office and protect him" said Reno. With a whine the lights died leaving the Shin-Ra building in utter darkness. Sephiroth removed his hand from the generator, it was time for him to rescue his friends and end the battle between Shin-Ra and the rest of the world.

Tseng and the other ran up the stairs to the very top of the building, they had brought Tifa with them under the presumption that Sephiroth and the others would be more careful if there was a chance that one of their friends could die.

Sephiroth crashed into the interrogation room. Zack and Cloud cheered slightly as Sephiroth entered and untied them. "They've got Tifa" gasped Cloud getting to his feet

"You can barely stand" said Sephiroth helping Cloud balance

"I'll be fine" said Cloud taking the Buster Sword from the table without asking Zack. Zack picked up a different sword that must have come from a different interrogation. It was as long as the buster sword but not as wide and lighter. "And you?" asked Sephiroth to Zack

"I'll survive" said Zack "Let's just end this"

The president was trying to get in contact with his chopper but he failed to do so. Behind him the Turks came charging up the stairs and upended his desk. "What's going on?" asked the president

"Sephiroth sir" said Tseng activating a wall panel with his fingerprint. The hidden door opened revealing pulse rifles which Tseng handed out. Reno stood peeking out from behind a pillar, rifle aimed at the staircase. Elena stood behind the other pillar aiming at the other staircase. The others, including Rufus, were crouched behind the upturned desk rifles ready.

Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud were stood at the bottom of the stairs "Ready?" asked Sephiroth

"More than I'll ever be" said Cloud removing all his heavy gear that was unneeded, all he had was the Buster Sword and his clothes, Zack did the same while Sephiroth waited for them to get ready. "You two up that staircase" said Sephiroth handing them pistols "I'll take the other one" Sephiroth shook their hands "It's been an honour fighting with you" said Sephiroth

"Don't speak like this is the end" said Zack punching Sephiroth lightly

"If we kill the president and Rufus then it is the end of an era" said Sephiroth and ran up the stairs, sword drawn.


	10. Chapter 10

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 - The end, In more ways than one

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno spotted Zack and Cloud coming up the stairs and fired two blasts. Zack and Cloud struck the blasts back at Reno with their weapons. Reno dived out of the way as the two pulse blasts destroyed the pillar he had hidden behind. Elena looked at Reno as the blasts had been volleyed back at him before looking back to see Sephiroth. Before she could fire Sephiroth had dived forwards and slashed once. The pillar fell in half but Elena had managed to move but not far enough. Sephiroth had cut a swathe through Elena's internal organs. Elena collapsed "No!" shouted Tseng raising his rifle and shooting at Sephiroth. Tseng discarded the rifle and drew a baton similar to Reno's and attacked. Reno charged into Cloud knocking him to the ground. Cloud fired his pistol and the round narrowly hit Zack who then shot Rude as he ran forwards to help Reno. Rude continued to charge ignoring the bullet wound. Zack continued to fire hitting Rude but causing no hindrance. Zack rolled to the side and cut the charging bald man in two. Rufus jumped to his feet rifle raised. Sephiroth batted Tseng aside and saw Rufus taking aim. Lightning burst into his palm and he fired but it was already too late. Rufus fired. The room was lit up by a blue ball of energy from his rifle. Zack's vision had been drawn to the light and it was too late when he figured out what it was. The round hit Zack directly in the chest. He cried out in pain as he stumbled back crashing into the wall, blood dripping from the chest wound. Rufus was hit from behind by the lightning immobilising him. Tifa jumped to her feet and ran to Cloud's aid. Sephiroth attacked Tseng slicing him in two. Reno twirled around striking Tifa in the throat making her collapse. Zack slid down the wall slowly watching his friends fight, he wondered if any of them had noticed him dying. He looked up and saw Sephiroth running towards him. "It's too late" said Zack coughing as Sephiroth knelt next to him. Sephiroth spun hitting a pulse blast back at Rufus who was back on his feet. Rufus was grazed by the pulse blast and it spun him like a ballerina. "No such thing" said Sephiroth removing his gloves "What are you going to do then?" asked Zack, he knew that Sephiroth knew that it was too late "I'm going to cure you" said Sephiroth. Blue sparks erupted in his palm

"You know that it's too late" gasped Zack "Now go fight" Sephiroth sent the sparks into Zack, it closed the wound and fixed what it could. Zack got to his feet shakily. "You help Cloud, I'll take Rufus" said Zack stumbling forwards. Rufus looked up and saw Zack running towards him. Rufus held the rifle with one hand "Too easy" he laughed and fired. There was a loud click as the firing pin dropped. Rufus looked up fearfully "Oh shit" he said. Zack twirled slicing the rifle in half then decapitating Rufus. Zack and Rufus collapsed, the running had really taken it out of Zack.

Sephiroth kicked Reno in the face before twirling and stabbing the Turk through the chest and impaling him against the office wall "You have caused much suffering" said Sephiroth "Now you die" Sephiroth ripped the sword upwards cutting Reno in half.

"Now we just have the president to deal with" said Cloud. The president was sat in shock looking at Rufus' body. Sephiroth walked over to the president, bloody weapon glinting in the light from outside. Zack was knelt facing the president, standing up was too much. "You almost killed my friends, you are responsible for the suffering of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of people that live beneath the plate" said Sephiroth "You have killed too many people"

"You dare lecture me about killing and suffering" said the president getting to his feet "You happen to be one of the biggest mass murderers on this planet"

"I will pay for what I have done" said Sephiroth "But first" he raised his sword "You must take the trip to hell" Sephiroth stabbed the President. The president gasped holding onto the sword blade. Sephiroth twisted it "You will lead the way for all the others who will be following you to the fiery depths" said Zack with a smile "You will no longer rule over this city" said Cloud leaning on his sword

"You are now another statistic on this city's bloody record" said Tifa hugging Cloud but looking at the president. "Now you are the one on the end of Soldiers training" said Sephiroth and ripped the sword out of the president before setting him on fire. Sephiroth ignored the screaming and looked at Zack who had collapsed. Sephiroth ran over to him and checked his pulse "Zack!" shouted Sephiroth but Zack was already gone. Sephiroth sat down on the floor looking at Zack. Sephiroth had seen so much death but none of it had ever effected him but now one of his friends had died, one of his only friends, and it effected him in ways he never thought was possible. "I'm sorry Sephiroth" said Tifa putting her arm around Sephiroth's massive shoulders. Sephiroth got to his feet and shook his head, he could mourn later now he had to finish his work.


	11. Epilogue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warrior, the Soldier and the hostess

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth, Cloud and Tifa had cut a bloody slice in the history books by killing the president of Shin-Ra and his only son. Sephiroth returned to Nibelheim with Cloud and Tifa but lived alone in the mansion, left to mourn over his only true friend. No-one saw what happened to him after they had returned to Nibelheim. Cloud and Tifa had broken into the mansion a few nights later to find it deserted. Sephiroth had only left a note;

To my only living friends,

I have left for the city of the ancients where I will lay myself to rest. Zack's death was due to my own failure and so I will never put anyone's life in danger through battle. A goodbye in your presence would be impossible and so I leave you with this, I hope that you will not hate me for just leaving you in a world which is changing, but I find it best that if it changes, it must do so in my absence.

Goodbye Cloud and Tifa and I hope that your futures will fruitful and happy.

Goodbye

Sephiroth

Cloud and Tifa continued to search for Sephiroth against his wishes but when they arrived the city was as bare as ever and Cloud and Tifa could not locate Sephiroth. So the world progressed, no battle or war, only people getting along.

Shin-Ra HQ, Presidents office

Hojo sat back in the presidents old chair and looked around at the decaying bodies "I guess you never had enough vision for this job" said Hojo kicking the presidents body "But fear not, I will take over, Shin-Ra will rise from its ashes like the phoenix" Hojo laughed manically looking out through the window at the city which would soon bow at his feet.


End file.
